


Fever

by tauriel777



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy of Gisborne fakes a fever, so he can stay in the castle all day, in bed with Marian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short smutty story of one of my favorite TV couples, they belonged together in one way or the other.  
> I know Guy might have been darker in the TV series, but I firmly believe he could change with the love from the right woman.

I wake up slowly, the light coming in through the window in the castle. This has been my home for a while, I came here to try and help Robin Hood, to let him know what the Sheriff and Gisborne were up to. I sigh as my thoughts turn to Guy of Gisborne, the man I thought I hated with every fiber of my being and still pretend to despise. He has pursued me for the past several years and there are no doubt about his feelings for me, but I certainly didn't return his affection. He was crude, threatening and downright despicable.

So I came here to the castle under the pretense that he wanted to protect me better and I had reluctantly agreed, to the dismay of my father. I had told my father I needed to be here to be able to see what was going on and I had soon found myself slowly falling for Guy, despite my best attempts to continue to hate him. He had shown a softer side to himself when we were alone, smiling and complimenting me. I realized that underneath all that leather, is a man that just hungers to be loved and validated. 

Speaking of leather.....him starting to wear all black leather has certainly not gone unnoticed by me or any of the servants. I heard several of the kitchen maids talk about him. Yes, they dislike him as a person, but can still appreciate how well built of a man he is, the way that leather hugs his strong rear as he prances around after the Sheriff and that bulge in the front, oh my....you would have to be dead not to notice. 

I started to have different feelings for him several months ago and found it harder and harder to resist his advances. I enjoyed his little touches or the smirks and smiles he would give me. It had all exploded a month ago when the Sheriff had an important guest, an earl from some far away area and he decided I should be the earl's escort, which turned out to be more than dreadful. The earl was big, burly and quite unattractive and he sure seemed to think I would entertain him all the way to his bed chambers.

The earl had been hauling me down the hall, a firm grip on my arm as I tried politely to explain to him that those were not part of my duties. He would hear none of it and we were almost to his door, when Guy had come to my rescue and sneered in no uncertain terms to leave me alone. I had gratefully followed him as he walked me to my room and invited him in. The tension was obvious and had led to a night of passion and lust, I shall never forget. I had always had the notion that sex was for men to enjoy and women were just to grin and bear it, but Guy sure had changed that for me. He had shown me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams that night and several nights and days after that. I can't get enough of him, it is like a powerful drug.

I haven't seen him the last several days, he was sent away on an errand for the Sheriff and returned late last night. He had given me a longing look as he rode out with his men, catching a glimpse of me as I stood on one of the smaller balcony's overlooking the court yard. And then he was gone. It has been some lonely days, but I have tried not to let it show, going to market and gone riding every day.

Guy returned last night, but it was late and it would have seemed too obvious if I had stayed up to greet him. I heard them come home and had peeked out my window and I swear I saw him cast a glance up in my direction as he dismounted and strolled in to report to the anxious Sheriff.

I sigh, I should get up and go about my day, hoping to see Guy later or maybe he will come to my room tonight. I miss him, I miss his touch, his smell and the sounds he makes as he is buried deep inside of me. I try to brush the slight tingling of arousal to the side and finally get out of bed. I run a comb through my hair and discard my night gown, finding a suitable dress to wear for today. I decide to just let my hair be down in loose locks, I know that is Guy's favorite look on me. 

Making my way to the dining hall, one of the servant's greets me and brings me a plate of food. Luckily the Sheriff always eats in his room by his big desk or somewhere else. Guy is nowhere to be seen and nobody else seems to be around either. 

Hearing footsteps, I turn around as Alan comes strolling in, looking relaxed and casual. He smiles "morning, Marian....sleep well?" and he sits down at the table and looks happy when the servant brings him a plate of food as well. Alan loves his comforts and that is one of the main reasons he is still staying at the castle, besides the fact that he is also passing information to Robin. He use to be Guy's spy, but now it is reverse. I like him okay, but also aware that he might not be trusted completely.

I look at him "yeah, pretty good....glad the weather is nice and warm. You?".

He takes a bite of the bread "like a rock.....being out with Gisborne wears you out".

"Speaking of which, where is Guy? He did return with you last night, didn't he?".

"Yeah, yeah....he did and he managed to get the money for the Sheriff, so it was a good mission". He eats some more, chewing and looking very content, gesturing with his hand "I guess he is out ill today, one of the guards said he has a fever and he sent the servant away, when she tried to bring him food and he yelled at me through the door when I tried to see him, not that that is anything new, you know.......the yelling".

I snort "true.....but maybe he really is ill" and I get up "I'll go see if I can bring him some food, maybe he needs to eat".

"Knock yourself out, Marian......better him yelling at you than me.....good luck" and I go in the kitchen and gather a plate for him, waving to Alan as I leave the dining hall.

I walk along the halls of the castle and up the stone steps to the next level and make my way to Guy's bed chamber. I knock, saying softly "Sir Guy, it's me....Marian....I brought you some food".

His deep voice comes through the heavy wood door "come in".

Carefully opening the door, I step in and close it behind me. He is laying on his bed, wearing his leather pants and a black, cotton shirt he usually wears under his leather jacket. His black hair is a glorious mess. His eyes are closed and I approach his bed with caution, not knowing what state he is in. I put the plate on the table and come closer, sitting down on the bed and reaching for his arm, gently touching it and sounding concerned "I heard you had a fever......I brought you food and wanted to see if there is anything I can do to ease your discomfort".

His fingers find my arm, touching it softly and goosebumps form where our skin make contact. His eyes are still closed and then all of a sudden, he grabs hold of both my arms and quickly rolls me into the bed and flips over, so he has me pinned underneath him. 

I yelp in surprise, but he covers my mouth with his, drowning out the sound. He deepens the kiss, hot, wet and demanding and I tangle my fingers in his hair and he lays down on top of me, letting out a grunt when our bodies meet. 

We finally have to surface for air and he pulls back to look at me, caressing my face and moving my hair out of the way. His fingers feel rough but wonderful against my chin. I look into his piercing blue eyes, they are bright and he certainly doesn't look ill to me "they said you have a fever".

His eyes twinkle and gives me a mischievous smirk "yeah, so I told them, but I was just waiting and hoping you would come to see me......I missed you, Marian.....and lot" and he presses himself against me to emphasize the last part.

I moan into his mouth as his hard body presses against me "I missed you too, Guy......it was lonely at night".

He lifts an eyebrow "oh yeah?".

I run my hands through his long hair and then over his hard back and then finally finding his leather clad rear and cup each cheek "yes, I missed you very much" and he groans as I pull him closer, feeling his bulge press against me through layers of clothing.

"Oh Marian....I...I need you...." and he kisses me again with deep passion, spurring on the arousal for both of us and I arch my back to try to get closer to him and he runs his hands up my body and cups one of my breasts through the fabric of my dress.

I moan "ohh Guy...please touch me" and he doesn't waste any time, quickly pulling on the laces that hold the top of my dress together, undoing them and pushing the fabric down over my shoulder and exposing my breast to him. The cold air hits my skin and he looks at me with a mixture of hunger and lust, latching onto one nipple with his mouth, expertly licking and sucking, sending jolts of pure pleasure straight to my core. He caresses the other one with his hand and I am soon a squirming mess under him.

He licks the delicate skin between each orb and then trails kisses down, pulling the dress with him as he moves south. I get my arms out of the sleeves and it pretty much just slithers off my body as he continues his path downward. I stifle a giggle as he kisses over my stomach, his scruffy chin tickling me and he stops, looks at me and smirks "shhhh,beautiful......don't need the guards to come running" and then he realizes I look totally panicked and wide eyed "what Marian? What's the matter?".

"I didn't lock the door....didn't know if you were deadly ill....." and I make a motion to get up.

Guy shakes his head and holds me down "don't worry....I'll go lock it" and he gets out of bed and stride over to the door, turning the key, making sure nobody can barge in. He turns around and stops in his tracks, taking me in as I have sat up and totally removed my dress, kneeling naked in the middle of his big, comfortable bed. He gives me a smile and sheds his black shirt as he comes back over, revealing his broad chest, chiseled and muscular. 

I get closer to the edge of the bed, reaching for him and he comes to stand in front of me, his aching erection evident through his leather pants. I kiss his chest, licking his nipples and caress him with my hands. He rubs my naked shoulders with his hands and then tangle them in my long hair. I kiss over his hard stomach, inhaling his scent....he smells of musk and leather, arousing me even further. His stomach muscles flex under my lips and I trace my hands down his back and bring them around, running them over his hips and down his thighs, feeling him tense up in anticipation. I finally bring my hand around and cup him where he so desperately wants, applying gentle pressure on his hard shaft and he presses into my hand, groaning "Marian....please". 

Looking up at him, I bite my lower lip and our eyes meet, his are a dark shade of blue and his pupils blown wide. I smirk and loop a finger around the laces in the front of his pants and start to pull, freeing his beautiful cock. He moans when it finally is free of the tight leather, slapping against his stomach and I lean in, placing the softest kiss to the very tip. He is big and beautiful. I remember the first time I saw him in all his glory, my stomach had clenched with anticipation mixed with fear, not knowing how that would ever fit. I needed not to have worried, he brought me to ecstasy before he had eased inside of me, taking my innocence and showed me pleasure I never knew existed.

He is trying to hold back, I can tell and after kissing him, I move down a little, sticking my tongue out and licking a wide path from his base to the very tip, tracing his thick vein. When I get to his swollen head, I swirl my tongue and then swallow him down, a howl tearing from his lips "ohh god....." and his tightens the grip in my hair and throws his head back in pure bliss. I lick and suck his entire length and soon I taste the salty precum on my tongue and I hollow my cheeks as I move over him and go a little faster. He is panting by now and when I reach up with one hand and gently roll his balls, he lets out a low grunt and pulls away from me "oh god, you gotta stop or this will be over" and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me with passion.

I moan into his mouth "Guy...please..." and he pushes me down on the bed and he smirks as I spread my legs for him, showing him how wet I am. He quickly sheds his pants and crawls into bed, hovering over me, looking into my eyes with a mixture of love and lust. He caresses my cheek, moving my hair out of the way and then looks down my body "you are so beautiful, Marian" and I pull him down for another deep kiss and he settles his big body on top of me. We both let out a moan when I wrap my legs around him and my wet folds make the first delicious contact with his hard cock. I arch my back and he rubs against me, making me gasp for air when his swollen head slides over my clit.

Wiggling my hips, I try to get him into position, I need to feel him deep inside of me or I might die, at least that is what it feels like. He kisses the nape of my neck and trails his tongue over my naked shoulder and collarbone, murmuring "no yet, love....I'm gonna make you come first" and he latches onto my peaked nipple, licking and sucking it with great skill and he pets my other breast. The stimulation from his tongue goes straight to my core and I buck my hips, making him growl as his very tip gets caught on my entrance. He looks at me, sliding his hand down my side and settling on my rear, bringing my hip up a little and he teases me, sliding in just a tiny bit and then back out.

I groan in frustration "Guy, stop it! Just take me....please.....I need you" and try to move my hand down his muscular back, forcing him to penetrate me, but he moves away. He swirls his tongue around my breast again and then looks up at me, a smug grin on his face "not yet, I said...it will be worth it, I promise" and he moves further south, nipping at my sides and licking over my abs. I flex my stomach muscles and push on his head, desperate for wanting him where I need him the most. My legs fall open and he sits up for minute, just looking at me, all of me and I almost come when I see him grabbing his own cock, stroking himself a couple of times. He bites back a hiss of desire and I can't help it, my hand goes down to my mound and I slide my fingers over my folds, letting out an aroused whimper as I touch my throbbing clit.

He inhales sharply and reaches for my hand, moving it out of the way "urghhh, please don't....that will make me come right now.....god, Marian.....are you trying to kill me?".

I'm panting and withering "no, but I need some release......Guy, please..." and he grins before scooting down further and then finally putting his mouth on me. I sigh happily as he licks me from opening to clit, demonstrating his considerable oral skills on my sensitive little knob, licking and sucking it with great skill. I'm grabbing the covers with one hand and my other is in his hair and I am encouraging him "ohhhh yes.....ohhh Guy, yes, right there.....ohhhh" and I feel my entire body starting to tighten like a bow string.

His stubble creates a nice, tickling sensation and when he runs a hand up my leg, spreading me even further and then inserts a couple of his long fingers, I am brought even closer to climax. My inner walls grips him tightly and he hums against me, knowing it will be his cock soon and he starts to move his fingers, stroking me and my clit swells even more under his tongue and when he crooks his fingers, I about arch off the bed and come with a sob "ohhhh, ohhhhh....Guy....yes!" and I clench and contract around him. He draws it out for me as long as possible and then slides back up my body, a cocky smirk on his face and he kisses me deeply, the taste of my arousal still on his lips.

I adjust my hips and reach down for him, rubbing his rock hard shaft a couple of times, my fingers sliding easily as precum practically leaks from him. I guide him to my entrance and he pushes deep inside of me with a hard thrust of his hips, about knocking the air out of me. It feels so good and I tighten my muscles around him and he grits his teeth and huffs in my ear "god you are wet and tight". I wrap my legs around his waist and he starts to move, pounding into me with great force, moans and groans of deep pleasure tearing from our mouths. He kisses me "shhhhh......try to be quiet.........don't want the entire castle to know what we are doing", but I let out a deep moan "ohhh god" when he hits a particular spot deep inside of me.

He is looking at me and feels it too, adjusting his hips, trying to find it again and my eyes about roll back in my head when he does. He grunts "right there?".

I nod my head, panting out "yes" and he drives into me with force, grunting out "come for me, Marian" and I do, with a scream "GUY!" and he covers my mouth with his, trying to muffle the sound. He feels me climax and he can't hold out any longer, thrusting his hips a few more times and I feel him go even harder and then his hot release flooding me as he lets out a deep, satisfied moan of utter orgasmic bliss "ohhhhhhh yeah". He continues to spasm inside of me and then finally collapses into my arms, his head buried in the crook of my neck and our chests heaving against each other.

We hold each other right and slowly come down from the high. I relish in the feel of his naked body against mine and what we just shared. He finally lifts his head and gives me a grin "that was.....wow......".

I giggle as our lips meet again "yeah, that was" and we stay like this for a while longer, not saying much, but just communicating with our eyes. 

He doesn't want to crush me, so he rolls of me, slipping from me and goes to pour some water in the basin on his dresser. He gets a cloth and wets it, coming back over and cleaning me up, gently wiping the fabric over my skin. Our eyes meet and I see his love for me, shining brightly in his eyes and he leans down to kiss me again. His eyes searches mine "are you okay? Was I too rough?".

I touch his scruffy chin "no, you were perfect, Guy....it was wonderful, don't worry".

"I do worry, I can't help it, the last thing I want to do is to hurt you in any way......I've done enough of that and I will spend the rest of my life trying to redeem myself to you".

Putting a finger over his lips "shhhh......don't talk about that, just come back into bed and keep me warm".

He puts the cloth back and grabs the plate of food I brought with me, bringing it back to the bed and setting it on the covers. He crawls back in, leaning against the head board and pulling me next to him. He takes the plate, placing it in front of us "hungry?". 

"Maybe a little" and I reach for some fruit, eating it slowly and he chows down on some dried meat and cheese. He gets back up and I can't help but stare at his naked behind, strong and muscular and those damn thighs of his, he is lean and strong. He fills a goblet with water from the pitcher and hands it to me, not shy at all about his nakedness. I smile at him "thank you".

"You welcome" and he gets back in bed, grabbing a plum and eating it "now tell me what you did while I was gone?".

"Besides missing you?" and our hands lace together.

"Yeah besides that" and he brings our hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"I went shopping" and I see him roll his eyes and I slap his shoulder "oh stop" and he grins at me as I continue "and I went riding.....with the guard you threatened with his life, if he didn't stay with me" and I give him a stern look.

"I might have been a bit harsh".

I snort "he was scared to death, would barely let me bathe without him right there" and I see the jealously gleaming in his eyes and add quickly "don't worry, the maid made sure he stayed outside".

"Good".

"Anyway, we went for a long ride and actually went to Locksley" and I see his eyes shoot up "I enjoy the pretty ride, so we went and it was a lovely day and I was surprised when we got there, because all the villagers were in the orchard next to the manor, picking the apples and when asked, they said you told them they could have them".

I see a hint of a blush creep up on his cheeks and he looks down and then back at me "yeah, I figured it was better than having them go to waste, I'm hardly there anymore".

Throwing my arms around him, I hug him tight and kiss him softly "thank you.....I knew you had some kindness in there somewhere".

He kisses me back "maybe......you are changing me, Marian, but please don't tell anyone".

"Oh I wont and they wouldn't believe me anyway". 

He huffs, pretending to be offended, but gives me a smirk. He takes the plate, carefully placing it on the small table by the bed. He lays back down, stretching out, sighing in contentment and pulls me next to him, my head on his shoulder and he reaches for the covers to keep us warm. I snuggle close and feel him just relax and kissing my head "god I love you....".

"I love you too, Guy" and we drift off to sleep, happy to be in each others warms.

KNOCK           KNOCK             KNOCK

We both stir, Guy gripping me tighter and mumbling something and then we are both jolted all the way awake, when Alan's voice carries through the door "Gisbourne! Are you alive? Are you still in there?".

Guy grumbles, sits up and runs a hand through his ruffled hair and growls "what, Alan? I told you not to disturbed me.......I still don't feel well".

Alan's sounds nervous "sor...sorry, but we seem to have a problem".

"What? Can't you solve your own problems? Why are you bothering me when I asked you to leave me be?".

"Uhmm.......I....I mean, we......we can't find Marian".

I sit up next to Guy, putting a hand on his naked arm and I see him smile when the covers fall from my chest, exposing my beasts to him. He sneers back at the door "what do you mean you can't find her?.

"She said she was going to bring you some food after breakfast and that was the last I've seen of her......I looked everywhere in the castle.......have you seen her?".

Guy growls "no, of course I haven't seen her' and he touches my breasts and I stifle a giggle and lean close to him, whispering in his ear "be nice......". He sighs "Alan......relax, I'm sure she is somewhere, you know how women are, always out shopping or sneaking around with friends to gossip" and he lets out a grunt when I elbow him in the ribs "ugh!".

Alan sounds concerned "you alright in there?".

"Yeah, I'm fine......I'm going back to bed.......I'm sure Marian will turn up soon" and we hear his footsteps wade away. He turns to me and kiss me with force "you are bad".

I push him down and climb onto him, straddling him and he runs his hands appreciatively up my arms to cup my breasts. I look down at him "you are worse, you lied to him about us and where I was" and I lean down, capturing his lips as his hands slide to my hips, holding me in place as he thrusts his pelvis against mine.

We both groan and he croaks as I rub myself against him "well, I couldn't exactly tell him the truth could I? Tell him that you are here, naked in bed with me.......driving me crazy with your gorgeous, warm and inviting body" and we meet in yet another kiss. The passion soon takes over and we are lost to the world yet again, two bodies united.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
